


Shy Bi

by Septimore



Category: Criminal - Fandom, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bi hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Kudos: 4





	Shy Bi

It's not often I get hit on by men.  
That's not true, it happens pretty often apperantly, I just dont notice.  
It's not that I'm not interested in guys, im definitely bisexual, but being raised in Virginia to a homophobic father didnt exactly set me up to date people of the same gender with ease.  
So when I was working a case and emily and I were talking to the victims neighbors to see if they heard anything the night of the attack, it's no surprise I didnt know the handsome doctor with striking green eyes was hitting on me.  
By the time we got back to the car I had figured it out. Or rather, had the knowledge thrust upon me  
"You know boss man, for all your fancy lawyer degree got you, you're a real idiot." Emily said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dr. Sexy was hitting on you."  
"... No he wasn't." I replied, unsure myself.  
"He gave you his phone number."  
"That's in case we had any more questions."  
"No, that's in case you get lonely late at night and want some big strong arms around you."  
"Emily-"  
"Aaron." She replied.  
I sighed. "I'm sure it was just for the case."  
"And I'm sure it wasn't. How many times do the neighbors decide to give you their number without our asking? He asked what you do specifically, and he winked at you!! He winked!"  
She does have a point.  
"You do have a point."  
"So." She continued.  
"...So?" I asked.  
"Are you gonna call him?"  
"I-" I cleared my throat to give me time to think. "I think our insub has a superiority complex-"  
And with that the conversation focused back on work, but not without the occasional side eye from Emily.  
If I did call him a few days later after the case was wrapped up successfully it's none of Emily's concern.  
Though I did see Morgan and Reid exchanging money.


End file.
